


Three Drabbles

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fun, M/M, challenge to myself, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all, three little drabbles I collected from the EAC chat. The fact that they segued into each other nicely was a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Drabbles

**Corgi's Prompt: Kitchen Disaster**

Tooth had no idea what she had been thinking when she had given Jack permission to use her kitchen. She blamed the fact that he had asked while she was busy directing her girls. She had agreed though, and had even sent Baby Tooth to direct him through her palace.

That might be why her helper was now buzzing around on some kind of sugar high, covered in a fine white powder from the tip of her head to her tiny feet.

“Good word, what were you two up to?” Tooth asked, shaking her head at the more energetic than usual little fairy. The explanation was stuttered, but Tooth got the gist, something about a fake chocolate confection that Jack had set up for a certain Easter Bunny. “Oh dear... I do hope he knows what he's getting into. Come on, lets get some tea to calm you down.”

Tooth didn't give the fact that her little fairy was covered in a fine white powder much thought until she reached the kitchen, and let out a shriek at what she found.

Every single dish was out and dirty in some way or another, filled with powdered sugar or butter or milk, and while Tooth approved of milk because it was great for your teeth (and other bones) she never had that much sugar in her palace. Every surface was coated in something, whether it was obviously failed concoctions or half finished projects.

Every fairy that helped on clean up had a sugar high for days.

* * *

Aster blinked at the tray of white confections pushed under his twitching nose.

“Cocoa butter, milk, sugar, probably the powdered kind, vanilla extract... and cyanide?” He named them off as he identified the scents, his fluffy eyebrows nearly meeting in the middle of his face as he frowned.

“Almond extract. No cocoa powder, none of what makes chocolate chemically unique, and its not even real cocoa butter just the good fake stuff,” Jack corrected, grinning.

“You do realize that if for whatever reason I react to it, I'm probably going to go berserk?” Aster sighed, once more not sure why he had agreed to let Jack make him fake chocolates. Considering that most of the commercial chocolates, even the extremely cheap ones that contained barely anything resembling chocolate, reacted badly in his system, he was probably asking to be chained to the privy for the next week. After the six arms wore off.

“I'm willing to risk it fluffy butt,” Jack grinned, before pulling a snow globe out of his hoodie pocket, and why had Aster not noticed that he was covered from head to toe in the various ingredients of confection making. “Emergency exit.”

“Right then... you ready?” At Jack's nod, Aster lifted one of the admittedly well made and beautiful white chocolate confections and with a sigh popped it in his mouth.

For a moment, the simple flavors of almond and vanilla mixed on his tongue in a not unpleasant way. His mate was asking something, but as Aster swallowed the little treat the words were not making sense.

And his mate was looking particularly ravish-able.

* * *

**Icka's prompt: Getting clean**

 

Of all of the possible side effects, this was one that they hadn't considered when Jack had proposed the idea for his little experiment. Somewhere deep inside Jack's mind, in the back perhaps right next to his survival instinct, there was a litany of 'oh God what have I done,' running on auto play.

The rest of him was definitely enjoying his boyfriend's hands all over him, all six of them. There was a pair of hands on his rear, a pair under his sweater on his chest, and the last pair was split between holding Jack's head pretty much stable and stroking down the frost sprite's back.

“Wow, woah... Aster, Bunnyroo... what are you doing?” Jack asked, pushing Aster back just a little so that the Pooka couldn't kiss him quite so deeply. “I thought you only hulked out when you went berserk... this is kind of the opposite of berserk.”

When Aster didn't do anything except purr at him, Jack knew it was time to actually get worried. Aster still wasn't talking, but he had started to kiss and lick his way along Jack's jaw and neck. There was a lot more licking than usual going on as well, and Jack squirmed as ticklish spots were hit by his boyfriend's tongue.

There wasn't much way to check all the side effects of the fake chocolate, and Jack had been so sure that using milk and sugar and the fake white chocolate that wasn't actually made from cocoa butter would make a special treat for Aster.

Apparently the fake chocolate had other side effects.

“Come on, Aster. We need to get you to the nest to sleep this off,” Jack stated, sighing. The way Aster was pawing at him he was fairly certain he was going to go crazy if he didn't get Aster to the nest soon, but that bought up a little flag in his mind.

If this was because of the fake chocolate, he had essentially roofied his boyfriend.

With a yelp, Jack tried to pull away from Aster, only to figure out that six arms meant he wasn't going anywhere, and one of Aster's hands was already working at the waist of his pants. Aster was also still licking powdered sugar and clumps of white chocolate out of the top of his hoodie. That was worrying.

“Aster... sweetheart... I love you but I need for you to let me go right now,” Jack said, panting even as Aster growled and his large teeth bit down on Jack's shoulder. It didn't hurt, in fact Jack would say it was the exact opposite of hurt, and he groaned as all his blood rushed to more excited parts of his body.

“Yes... oh yes... wait no.. No, Aster stop!” Jack smacked his mate, and it seemed to shake a bit of sense into the Pooka, because although he didn't let go of Jack, he did stop trying to get into the sprite's pants.

He didn't stop licking at the chocolate, well fake white chocolate, that seemed to be caked into Jack's hoodie.

“Okay... so, just a guess here... I'm betting you're going to keep doing that until I get cleaned up? Why don’t we head to the bathroom,” Jack panted, Aster's hands under his shirt and on his ass making speech a little more difficult than usual.

It was also more difficult than usual to steer Aster into the bathing room. Eventually they made it, and considering the grip his Pooka boyfriend had on him, it was easier to fill the tub and tip both himself and Aster in than it was to take off his hoodie.

* * *

**Kaya's prompt: Sleepy Cuddles**

Aster was not happy about being soaked, and he seemed even less happy when the water washed most of the chocolate out of Jack's shirt. He was growling as he hauled Jack back to the nest even though they were both soaking wet. This time he was implacable, paying no heed to his struggling mate's protests this time.

He was cranky, he was going to groom his mate, and then he was going to groom himself. There was far too much water in his fur, and far too much water on his mate, and that delicious, amazing taste had been washed out of his mates clothes.

Aster growled as his mate started to get up, pinning the snow sprite with all six of his hands and hunkering down on him. It was all his fault, if he hadn't insisted on falling into the tub, then they would be having sex right now. Good sex, lots of sex.

As it was, Aster was getting a horrendous headache and his back was starting to hurt now, and he was very, very cranky. He sniffed all over his mate, looking for any last trace of that delicious taste, but upon finding none, he reluctantly curled up against Jack, holding him tightly and growling softly as he chinned white hair.

If his mate wasn't going to get him more of that wonderful stuff, he was damn well going to keep him company through the last of this horrendous aching.

Sometime, he fell asleep.

* * *

Aster groaned, and began cursing like the old soldier he claimed to be.

“You back with me now?” Jack asked carefully, still held tight to Aster with four of his six hands.

“What... did I go berserk?” Aster asked, sounding adorably confused even as he tried to loosen some of his hands. Jack squeaked as he tightened them instead, but after a few moments, Aster had managed to let go.

“Not, not exactly,” Jack said, stretching now that he was loose from his boyfriend's grip.

“Bloody hell, you're starkers,” Aster yelped, and Jack looked over at him with a grin.

“Well, you really seemed to have something against them after I washed the last of the white chocolate out of my shirt in the tub. You then groomed me to within an inch of my life and then wouldn't let go,” Jack shuddered, turning very serious eyes on his boyfriend. “I am never going to try that again or experiment with fake chocolate of any kind.”

“Was I that bad?” Aster asked, and Jack saw him wince.

“Not really. You got really affectionate for a while until I got us in the bath. Then you got cranky. When you fell asleep you started whimpering like you were in pain.”

Aster winced again, going to rub his head, and Jack almost smirked at the sight of three right hands raising and then fumbling against the Pooka's head.

“I'm right sore... its not too bad though...”

“You've been in pain for the last several hours. No,” Jack shook his head, before standing up, and heading into the kitchen. When he got back into the nest, Aster was fighting with all six of his hands to get untangled from the blanket that had started out mostly underneath him but was now in danger of strangling him.

“Hold up fluffybutt,” Jack said, setting down the tray with water and food on it next to the nest. “Let me detangle you.”

“Why do I never have these kinds of problems when I'm berserk? Why do I even still have six arms?” Aster growled, and Jack sighed.

“I have no idea... Lets get you sitting up. I brought some water and a bit of bread in. Not going to take the time to make anything more complex when I'm not sure how well you're actually feeling. You seemed blitzed and I'm not sure what the rest of the side effects to that are going to be.”

“Snowflake... I'm less interested in something to eat, and more interested in getting you to sit with me while I recover.”

“You've got it, Bunbun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to me~ (March 25th. wrote this for that.)


End file.
